masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BrokenSauceAvenger
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SSV Normandy page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 21:45, 17 November 2010 SSV Normandy namesake Please note that, as is explicitly pointed out in the Codex, "Alliance frigates are named for great battles in human history." They are not named after famous historical warships (not that the Normandie was that famous, certainly not as famous as her sister ship). As such, we know with 100% accuracy that The SSV Normandy is named after the Battle of Normandy, which is why it says that in the article. It is not named after the ironclad Normandie, the cruise ship Normandie, or any other historical ship named Normandy or Normandie. SpartHawg948 21:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :) sorry about that, I understand. I rewrote it just so it can be a fun fact that the names are similar.BrokenSauceAvenger 22:15, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :And is there anything else to connect them apart from the same name? One is a battleship, and the SSV Normandy is a Frigate. There are many more differences than similarities, which is just about the names, and this falls under name trivia, which isn't trivia. Lancer1289 22:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Please don't. If there is nothing connecting the two other than the fact that they have the same name, for different reasons, it doesn't need to be in the article. After all, many ships in Mass Effect share their names with real-life ships. If there isn't an actual link between the SSV Normandy and the French warship Normandie, it doesn't belong in the SSV Normandy article. SpartHawg948 22:20, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Dude it's just trivia, The French Normandie's sister ship La Gloire was innovative as was the Normandy in Mass Effect was. That's about it. I'm not claiming that the creators had that name in mind it's just a comparison, hence the section "Trivia". The topic is trivial and just for reader's digest nothing more. Take it down if you want to but there's a connection and I will repost it again. You know what nevermind/forget it I'm not even going to bother trying to amuse any of you. You got your facts all I did was make a comparison.BrokenSauceAvenger 22:25, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :But it isn't trivia per site policy. It's trivial, not trivia. There is nothing linking the two. The name isn't even the same, it's just similar. And the whole "innovation" thing isn't even a real link. Normandie and Gloire were the first of their kind (for France). The SSV Normandy isn't. She's a jointly-designed ship between the humans and turians. Now, if Normandie had been jointly designed by the British and the French, there'd be similarity. But she wasn't. If there is no link between the Normandie and the SSV Normandy, it is not trivia. Please don't push this to the point of edit warring, as that will result in a ban. SpartHawg948 22:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict x2)No not by our guidelines for trivia. For name trivia, which is exaclty what this is, you need to demonstrate that there more of a connection than just their names. There isn't any other connection, and reposting isn't a good idea as two admins have no explained why it isn't trivia by our guidelines here. That may result in what we call "edit warring", which is a bannable offense. You aren't there yet, but this is just a heads up as the information will be taken down again because it doesn't meet our guidelines. Lancer1289 22:29, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I said I got it ok? I'm not gonna post anything ._. i just like the game series. So don't go all crazy, I got it .-. BrokenSauceAvenger 22:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not trying to "go all crazy". Merely asking you not to repost it again, which you had stated you were going to do when I originally wrote my last response. You have to admit, when two admins ask someone not to do something and they say "I'm going to do it anyways" (you did, after all, say "Take it down if you want to but there's a connection and I will repost it again"), that does give grounds for concern. I was merely responding to this statement, and trying to ensure you were aware of the potential consequences of those actions. SpartHawg948 22:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Indeed, we're not trying to "go all crazy", we are just responding to your original comment, which as Spart said, given what is said, was a cause for concern. We also aren't trying to stop you from editing, just merely asking you to abide by the rules that we all have to here, and understand the consequences of breaking them. Nothing more or less. As always any positive contributions are welcome. Lancer1289 22:46, November 17, 2010 (UTC) oh wow are you still going on about this. since you like quoting so much i think you are pretty crazy and blind. right after that very sentence I said "nevermind/forget it". PLUS you guys should have huge flags over your head saying ADMIN, cause I sure as hell didn't know that until you said something. ~_~ im not gonna ruin your page with a name and innovation comparison, just stop harassing me by flashing your admin status around. The message was sent: do not post trivial things; your job is done.BrokenSauceAvenger 22:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I will abide by the guidelines my good sirs BrokenSauceAvenger 22:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :I;m not crazy or blind, merely edit conflicted. After all, you added the "nevermind/forget it" after I began typing my response, and since you posted it while I was writing my response, I didn't see it till after I'd seen and replied to your original message. No harassment is intended here. Don't go all crazy on me with accusations of insanity and harassment. SpartHawg948 23:52, November 17, 2010 (UTC) This made me LOL irl. It does not matter 'spartaBacon' ok, you guys were correct ~_~ and it is still harassment when explanation of the already stated is being bombarded into my talk box, not intended or otherwise. I truly thank you for trying to fill up my page with 'epic novel' paragraphs of the same information. You are definitely pushing the harassment envelope by trolling my walls with information that has clearly been explained to me. You have won so please stop shooting the dead corpse - IT IS DEAD BrokenSauceAvenger 00:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :No harassment is intended, nor does this seem to be "still harassment" or "pushing the harassment envelope". Trying to inform new users of site policy is not trolling, despite what you seem to believe. Speaking of policy, please take a few moments to review site policy on language and banning. We ask that users not insult other users, meaning that statements such as "i think you are pretty crazy and blind" are not really permitted. I know you'll probably just respond to this with a rant about harassment from the big bad bully admins like that "spartaBacon", but it is the duty of admins to inform new users of site policies so they don't get banned for doing something they didn't know was against the rules. SpartHawg948 00:23, November 18, 2010 (UTC) No actually i was going to respond with an OK and leave it because you are taking everything too personally. You came off as super pissed off and you automatically started sighting my words. I think i know what I wrote. All you had to do is tell me, like i think Lancer did -its not good enough its in guidelines I know because I am an admin- Admins aren't bullies when they give you the info and then they leave. Your frustration with me changing what I said so that I would avoid anymore response to an issue that i was over with (ie: correcting myself by adding "nevermind") proves that you wish to be correct no matter what. And seriously now you are harassing because you're basically threatening me by saying calling you 'crazy' or what ever is ban-able/unacceptable; which wasn't even the issue in the first place (like really we are adults here and I added spartaBacon because I am hungry and needed to make a point). So i will end my ranting with a' you win' so I don't give you anymore wood to burn with your desire to prove me wrong....BrokenSauceAvenger 00:37, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Plus it is best to just ignore anything I may say that comes off as ranting anyway. Its probably me just venting because of real world problems or something - thank you for doing your job BrokenSauceAvenger 00:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :(edit conflict) It doesn't matter if name-calling wasn't even the issue in the first place. It couldn't have been the issue in the first place since you didn't do it till part-way through the communication. When a rule is broken, it doesn't matter if that was or wasn't the original point. Any violation of the rules needs to be commented on, again because it would be pretty messed up for me to ban you for breaking a rule you weren't even aware of. And it is a rule that you can't insult other users. If you feel that being informed of site policies is harassment, I'm sorry, but it's going to happen if you violate site policies. I don't give two s***s about proving you wrong. I'm simply trying to do my job as an admin by making sure you are aware of site policy. No threats were contained in my last comment. If I did basically threaten you, it should be a simple matter to produce the threat I made, right? So let's see it. SpartHawg948 00:45, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Please don't ask for gold when I'm sitting next to a treasure chest. I see that you are from the military so your hostility near the end of your last reply isn't much a surprise, especially when you are faced with unruliness. Bringing up out of nowhere, after establishing your authority, that previous words said - which were first overlooked, but then favored upon once you became offended- are not allowed. This is used by cops and other high powered authorities who have become pissed off with whomever they are dealing with by simply just slightly implying that they have the authority to totally screw you over. That implements a fear factor and can be quite intimidating for anyone who wishes not to experience the consequence, just because of simply expressing their feelings towards a subject, and in my case I'm pretty sure as a human being if i were to look into a lion's eyes and i were a mere mouse the power presented before me would be threatening. So you see what you did, whether you know it or not, was 'psychologically' attack me; the admin has the power to eat the user like a lion would a mouse. Thus bringing upon a reason for me to feel threatened. Satisfied? BrokenSauceAvenger 01:04, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Not really, no. Again, all I did was inform you of site policy. Informing you of site policy is not a psychological attack. As you yourself said, the improper language was overlooked at first. I'm not perfect. I miss things sometimes, and have to play catch-up. That's why I didn't immediately inform you of the policy. My bad, I'm human. Additionally, far from implying that I have the authority to totally screw you over, I made it clear, and have been trying to make it clear, that I don't want to do anything of the sort. I hate banning people. I don't bring up the prospect lightly. I said "We ask that users not insult other users, meaning that statements such as "i think you are pretty crazy and blind" are not really permitted." That's pretty non-threatening. If something as neutrally-worded as that is a psychological attack, then I really can't inform anyone of site policies, can I? But if I can't do that, then I really would have no choice but to ban people with no warning, would I? Finally, I would like to point out that challenging an assertion that I threatened you is not "hostility". It's me trying to clear my name against what appears to me to be a hostile allegation, namely that I had threatened you, which I clearly did not. SpartHawg948 01:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok look to calm your nerves, i withdraw anything that i have said that may have painted you in a negative light then. I am sorry for any insult that I have stated like the word "crazy" and "blind" and any other name calling. I will read the policies more carefully from now on and I do not accuse you of anything.BrokenSauceAvenger 02:00, November 18, 2010 (UTC)